Applications utilized by industry entities, businesses, and the like often rely on enterprise file transfer solutions to exchange data files with other entities, such as customers. Generally, such applications use a vendor-provided file transfer solution to submit data files to and retrieve data files from the enterprise file transfer solution. The enterprise file transfer solution may then proceed with the actual exchange of data files with the customers. For example, and in the context of payment networks, data files associated with electronic payment transaction clearing, settlement, payment card rewards, etc. are exchanged between the payment network applications and payment network customers, which can be payment card issuing banks, acquiring banks, merchants, etc.